not the flatmate I expected
by tardis noise
Summary: Kai, the King's son wants a normal life and is starting to study away from his father. But studying is not what he expected and neither is his flatmate
1. moving in

**Kai**

It was the year I finished school and went to university. Looking back, pretty much everything didn't go where I was expecting it to go. I thought I'd be a great student, have a great social life, go places and stuff like that. Well, that didn't work out. It was summer and I just got accepted to study at university of my choice. The next step was to find a flat in the city. I didn't want to move into one of the student dorms but preferred to live in a nice flat with maybe some other people. After visiting some I got a response from one of the flats, saying I could move in if I wanted to. Of course I wanted. So in September, it was time for me to move and start a new life. Kind of.

Including me, there were four people in this flat. Two of them I already knew, the third hadn't been there when I was checking out the flat. My best friend Nainsi was with me, since my dad was not even in the country right now. The two other boys in the flat, Ze'ev and Carswell, helped us putting up furniture. Well, Ze'ev helped and Carswell was watching, giving advice on how to do it (the advice wasn't very good). When everything was up, Nainsi hugged me a last time and then ran to catch the train home. It had always been us two and my dad. To be precise, the three of us and the millions of people only caring about me as 'the King's hot son' or the crown prince. Because that's what I was. It was hard for me to live a normal life but I decided to at least try.

Suddenly alone, I stood between all the boxes, not sure where to begin. "Why don't you start unpacking these boxes over there?"

I turned around. Carswell was leaning against the doorframe and nodded towards a couple of boxes with… I wasn't sure what was in there. I shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe I will," I said, reluctantly ripping open one. It was a book box. I took some of them out and put them on the newly built shelf.

"So, you're a reader?" Carswell asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Good, good. And what exactly are you going to study?"

"Media and politics," I said wearily, knowing what was going to come.

"What a surprise," Carswell replied with a grin. "I'm in training to be a pilot."

"That's great. So you like flying? Have you always liked it?"

His grin widened. "Since forever and…"

He was interrupted by the door of our flat opening and a girl's voice yelling "hello!"

"…that's Cinder," Carswell finished his sentence.

The girl grinned at Carswell as a greeting and then looked past him to me.


	2. it's a girl!

**Cinder**

He was staring at me. He was the prince and… „You're even cuter in person." My eyes widened. Wait, I hadn't been saying this. I turned around to my best friend who was lurking behind me, a big smile on her face. I felt myself redden. "Iko," I whispered, but she didn't even look at me as she strode past me and shook hands with the very awkward looking prince. "I'm Iko," she introduced herself, fluttering her eyelashes. A soft, pink colour flushed his cheeks. "I… I'm Kai," he replied.

"I know," Iko said and finally let go of his hand.

"Iko, please," I said in a low voice and she looked at me, her long, blue hair swinging in the move. "I'll be waiting in your room," she said, leaving Kai's room. Not without winking at Thorne though.

"Always a pleasure seeing this girl," Thorne said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. Thorne flirted with everything that was female. Or male. I was pretty sure that I've seen him flirt with our neighbour's dog once. He, too, left and closed the door of his own room. After a few seconds loud music was filling the flat. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes again.

"So… you're Cinder?"

I turned back to Kai. "Umm, yeah." I didn't know what else to say. He made me feel silly. I mean, I never really cared about him from the media, but Iko was right: He was even cuter in person. And talking to new people wasn't really my thing anyways.

"You… you're not what I expected."

I looked down at myself. My clothes were smeared with oil and I would have betted a fiver that there was also grease somewhere on my face.

"No," he said quickly. "I mean, I wasn't expecting a girl."

"What?"

"Well…" his face went redder. "They never told me you're a girl. Just that there lives a Cinder here who's a very talented mechanic."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Turns out this very talented mechanic is a cute girl." He smiled a bit, then looked away from me and I felt my face taking on a darker shade of red.

"I… I'll leave you to moving in," I finally said after a few moments of silence. "I'm sure Iko is already waiting for me." He just nodded and I couldn't leave his room fast enough. What the hell did just happen. What did I just do?


End file.
